1. Field:
The present invention relates generally to checking systems. It specifically provides such a system which stores standard size checks in folded condition within a miniature checkbook cover.
2. State of the Art:
Various devices for carrying checks and check registers are presently in use. The checks currently in use are of various sizes, but these sizes are somewhat standardized by banking institutions. Many of the checks in common use are approximately the size of paper currency. Carrying loose checks in a billfold or wallet is unsatisfactory because it is important that a register be maintained on a current basis as checks are written. However, none of the available checking systems are designed to be inserted into a pocket compartment of a standard size wallet.
There remains a need for a bank checking system for storing checks and recording checking transactions, using standard size checks, but which is small and compact enough to be inserted into a pocket compartment of a standard size wallet.